Cae la sombra
by Eridor
Summary: Un psicópata que trata de psicoanalizar los sueños de sus víctimas, en el peor momento: cuando Reid tiene que enfrentarse a los suyos propios. Varios capítulos, ¿continuará...?


**"_Cualquiera que despierto se comportase como lo hiciera en sueños sería tomado por loco._" Sigmund Freud.**

* * *

><p>― ¿Te gusta, Reid?<p>

Tiene una voz tan sensual, tan agradable. Reid nunca ha reparado en eso.

Sus dedos finos acarician su rostro, los ojos desorbitados de él no se separan de su melena negra y brillante. Está tan endiabladamente **guapa**, con una simple camiseta y unos vaqueros, que se siente enloquecer.

Su cuerpo bloqueado intenta coger un poco de aire. Incluso huele tan bien, como... como a vainilla.

A Reid le encanta el olor a vainilla desde que era pequeño, desde que usaba el poco dinero que tenía para comprárselos al heladero clandestinamente. Pero ella no lo sabe, claro, nunca se lo ha contado a nadie, es otro secreto más...

― ¿Te gusta, Reid? ―repite. Él traga saliva, intenta contestar, pero entonces ella acerca sus labios a él, unos labios magnéticos, hechizantes...

Están _congelados_.

Reid da un grito. Prentiss se aparta de él, sobresaltada, pero no es la Emily que viste de calle. Es la que lleva su clásico traje negro, una de sus habituales camisas. Se echa a reír, igual que el resto del equipo. Reid parpadea y mira a su alrededor. Claro, están en el jet, tienen un caso en Nevada.

Prentiss tiene un helado de vainilla en las manos. Era lo que estaba acercándole, era el olor del sueño y los labios helados de Prentiss.

―Lo siento, Reid, no quería asustarte. Pero estabas tan mono dormido. ―se explica Prentiss. Reid no responde, no le gustan las bromas, y mucho menos dentro de su equipo.

Morgan y JJ ríen un poco más, y Rossi y Hotch sonríen. Pero Prentiss se sienta a su lado y, mientras JJ expone el nuevo caso, ella se las apaña para disimular con el pelo que está hablando.

―No te enfades, Spencer, no quería ofenderte. No pensé que no fueses a despertarte. Creí que saltarías en cuanto notases que estaba cerca de ti. ―le explica, evitando mirar al equipo para centrarse en él. Reid, en cambio, tiene un oído y los dos ojos pendidos de las carpetas del nuevo caso y las palabras de JJ.

―No tiene importancia. ―dice para zanjar el asunto. ―La verdad es que llevo unos días durmiendo mal, por eso no me he despertado fácilmente.

Coge una fotografía para estudiar el crimen, pero por una vez su cerebro se escapa, rehúye enfrentarse a las horripilantes imágenes para pensar en el sueño.

Porque no es el único. No puede decirlo en voz alta, pero lleva semanas soñando con quien menos esperaba: Prentiss. Con viejos casos, con los peores momentos que pasaron seguidos de los mejores, ha tenido extraños _flashbacks _durante diecisiete días... Dieciocho, con el de esta vez. ¿Qué está pasando? O mejor, ¿qué está pasándole?

Algo que dice Hotch llama su atención.

―Lleva tres asesinatos y es seguro que hará todo lo posible para que sean más. Ya sabemos que ata a las víctimas y espera a que estén tan exhaustas que se queden dormidas. Luego, analiza sus pesadillas antes de degollarlas y cortarles la cara justo debajo de los ojos.

―Según Freud, hay dos tipos de significados ocultos en un sueño: el significado manifiesto y el significado latente. ―recita él, cogiendo una fotografía. ―El significado manifiesto es la historia que acontece en el sueño, elaborada a partir de deseos reprimidos y experiencias cotidianas. El significado latente es el considerado verdadero por el psicoanalista, el auténtico motivo de que una persona sueñe cierta cosa. Creo que este _sudes_ ataca a sus víctimas de diversas maneras para provocarles sueños diferentes y psicoanalizarlos.

―¿Y qué hay de los cortes bajo los ojos? ―pregunta Morgan. ―¿Creéis que podría tener algo que ver con el psicoanálisis?

―No creo. Es más probable que tenga algo que ver con sus propios sueños, con los que le han desestabilizado tanto como para inducirle a matar. Probablemente sea alguna clase de fantasía homicida que no llega a descifrar, o cuyo significado le obsesiona tanto que intenta reescribir toda la teoría onírica de Freud. ―dice sin inmutarse. Deja la fotografía e intenta no parece tan cansado como se siente de verdad.

_¿Y qué pasa con mis sueños? El deseo manifiesto me parece absurdo, pero es evidente._

Ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos para pensar en condiciones. Pero no puede descansar, y no es solo el caso, es también su mente. Dormir significa volver a soñar y perder tiempo para descifrar qué está pasándole.

Mira a Prentiss, escudándose con la mano apoyada en su barbilla. Ella está inclinada sobre la mesa, discutiendo pacíficamente con Morgan.

Cuando nadie se fija en él, se frota los ojos cansados para despejarse.

_Tengo que encontrar el deseo latente y ponerle un fin si quiero volver a dormir algún día._

Nuevo vistazo clandestino a Emily.

_A menudo, la solución más simple es la correcta._ Aprieta los dientes recordando cómo vestía ella en el sueño. Iba normal, pero diferente, y a sus ojos le sentaba tan bien.

¿Puede que su subconsciente se haya dado cuenta de algo antes que él mismo? Difícil, pero pausible. Nunca se le ha escapado nada así, pero quién sabe. Tampoco ha soñado tanto con una chica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para todo hay una primera vez. -<strong>_**anónimo**

No quiero estropear la reacción que os pueda haber dejado el fic, pero declaro que los personajes de _Criminal Minds_ no me pertenecen y que no he visto el final de la sexta temporada. Spoilers, tolerancia 0, por favore :]

animadme para que lo continúe con un review ^^


End file.
